Beginnings With No Ends
by Elden
Summary: A haven for fics that will never have anything more than beginnings, but deserve the chance to be read, and given life.


A/N: Though this fic is rated T, it was originally intended to be a rated M fic. Some of the content in here, most notably the dialogue, pushes the boundaries of the T rating, but does not go so far as to require a a rating of M. If sensitive to topics of sexual nature, do not read. This was written over a year ago, and may display errors or habits not consistent with my current writing style.

Disclaimer: I do not own _To LOVE-ru_.

~~~~~ooo000ooo~~~~~

"The title of king is a heavy one that demands great attention and discipline.  
Govern too harshly and the people will rebel,  
Too loosely and you won't be a king, but a figurehead.  
Of course, being a king is one thing,  
Finding someone foolish enough to take the job is quite another."

-Windamian Orphan-

~~~~~ooo000ooo~~~~~

To LOVE-ru  
Biginnings with no Ends  
Fic 1  
King  
Ch. 1  
Persistent Princess

"Fact: a woman's orgasm gets more intense every time she has one."

"Saruyama-kun..."

"Fact: the male orgasm is most intense during his first one."

"Saruyama-kun..."

"Fact: A woman can achieve the most pleasurable orgasm by masturbating, but most women don't feel that way because they need to feel connected during sex."

"Saruyama-kun..."

"Fact..."

"Say fact one more time, and I will leave you behind and not look back."

"Ah, come on, Rito-kun. Don't be like that. I'm giving you invaluable information here!"

Rito scoffed. "Right."

"What's with that attitude? You've changed a lot since we entered high school. You're no longer afraid of girls. On top of that, you've got the unbelievably hot and sexy Lala-chan living in the same house as you! These are issues you need to think about should you ever work up the courage to go into her room in the middle of the night and-"

"And leaving." Rito's pace immediately quickened, leaving his best friend behind to talk to empty air.

"Hey! Rito-kun!"

The boy called after him, but Rito just ignored him. It was true though, he reflected as he looked out of the windows lining the hall and up at the blue sky. He had changed. A great many, many things had happened for that change to occur, but here he was two years later, in his final year of high school. He was no longer afraid of girls, in fact he had befriended the girl of his dreams, although he never took it any farther than that. And not only one, but three alien princesses lived in his house, although technically they lived above him, and his life has been filled with many mishaps, often involving accidentally touching a girl inappropriately, and more often than not both parties being partially naked. But that's life, albeit an unusual one.

"Hey, Rito-kun!"

The boy sighed as Saruyma caught up to him at last and put an arm around his neck. "I wasn't finished with my list yet! Why'd you take off?"

"Kenichi-kun..."

"Ah, doesn't matter!" the boy declared cheerfully. "Fact..."

Sunlight and shadows crossed over them as they continued through the hall. Other students would occasionally stare at Saruyama crossly when they heard what he spoke so passionately about, but the boy cared not. Rito, on the other hand, mentally sighed and thanked the heavens when the bell signaling lunch's end finally rang.

o0o

"And so, by simplifying these two equations..."

His pencil moved almost mechanically, writing rather poor notes as the teacher continued to drone on, but his eyes were on anything but the aged teacher. No, Rito's eyes were flickering around the classroom, his mind set a buzz by Saruyama's earlier words.

Ahead of him three seats and one over to the right sat the pink-haired, First Princess of Deviluke, her black spaded tail swishing back and forth slowly as she concentrated on the lesson. Although truthfully, Lala was probably quite bored. Being extraordinarily smart, and from another planet on top of that, Earth math probably just wasn't enough of a challenge. Next to Lala sat Rito's original love interest, Sairenji Haruna. He watched her brush strands of silky black hair out of her eyes and tap her pencil against her desk gently as she watched the teacher. Behind her two seats on the far side of the room sat Mio and Risa, two of Haruna's oldest friends, and more sexually predisposed than most girls their age. Run had a seat next to them, but since she was on tour most of the time, she was rarely ever in school. And in the back of the room, where she could keep an eye on everyone, for their two years together had produced many incidents of "indecencies", sat the dark haired, chocolate-colored eyed girl of discipline, Kotegawa Yui.

In truth, all these girls had become a big part of his life these past two years, though perhaps not so much Mio and Risa. Through them he had changed, but... He sighed and shook his head. Not as much as a certain short haired princess might like, but a little. And that was good enough for him.

o0o

Kicking on his shoes and closing his locker, Rito slung his school bag over his shoulder and headed towards the front gate with all the other students heading home. Well, not quite. Mikan had asked him to do the shopping again, so he was due for a slight detour.

Sun poured over him as he exited the building, and he raised his arm to keep from being blinded as he gazed at the sky. Pure blue flecked with the whiteness of clouds. He sighed in appreciation as a hand tapped his shoulder gently. He turned and smiled. "Hey, Momo-chan. How was school?"

"Boring. All the boy's are so simple and obvious. Not at all adept at even trying to conceal their desires. Not like you..."

"Uhm..." he edged away from her slowly and sought his mind for a new topic. "S-so, where's Nana-chan? I don't see her around."

Momo giggled. "She's got club activities today."

"Oh yeah..." Rito nodded and resumed walking. "She joined the lacrosse team."

The girl nodded. "She seems to enjoy it quite much, surprisingly."

"Mm." Being a Devilkukan, Nana had to hide how strong she truly was. There were times when occasionally she would, in her enthusiasm, forget and perform "miraculous" feats, but those times were far and few between.

They reached the school gate at this point, and Momo looked at him curiously as he went in the wrong direction.

"Ne, home is this way, Rito-kun."

He turned and smiled. "Mikan asked me to pick up some things from the store today."

"Ah." Smiling, she nodded and stepped beside him. "I think I'll walk with you for a time."

Rito gazed at her curiously for a moment, then nodded. He looked up though, when a loud cry touched his ears.

"Kyaa! I'm gonna be late! I'm going to miss it!"

"Magical Kyoko?" Rito asked as Lala ran towards them from across the schoolyard.

She nodded vigorously as she came to a stop before them. "It's a new episode I've been waiting to see! I can't miss it!"

Rito smiled. "I'd hurry then."

She nodded once more and ran off in the opposite direction of them, her hand waving above her head as she did so. "See you at home!" she called before she disappeared in the distance.

Still smiling, Rito shook his head and started off towards the store with Momo in tow. They walked in silence for a time, but Rito knew the Third Princess. She was up to something. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" he finally asked.

She looked up at him with an innocent smile. "What makes you think I want to talk to you about something? Maybe I just want to spend time with you."

"Maybe," Rito consented, "but usually when you want to do that, I don't find out until I wake up and see you sleeping next to me.

Momo giggled. "Well..." She wrapped her arms around his and smiled up at him. "I've been wondering... have you given any more thought to my proposal?"

Rito glanced down at the mischievous Third Princess, then shook his head. "No."

Momo frowned. "Why not?"

"Really? We have to go over this again?"

"If we must," the princess shrugged.

"All right. First off, the term you use for this 'proposal' is just degrading."

Tilting her head curiously, Momo frowned. "How so?"

"It implies that I'm some kind of sex-crazed maniac who enjoys treating women as servants, and I would never see women that way."

"Harem?"

Rito nodded.

"Mm... I don't see it."

Sighing, Rito shook his head. "Then I suppose we should move on to the next issue. It's illegal."

"Semantics," Momo said, waving the subject away with her hand. "When you're king, it won't matter. You'll make all the rules you want."

"How about principle?"

"What about it?"

Rito scoffed. "What about it?" he repeated. "How about I'm a monogamist. Besides that, I don't think I could love multiple women equally and as much as they deserve."

"So? You'll learn. And as far as being a 'monogamist', polygamy as been practiced on this planet for hundreds and hundreds of years. Even in today's societies."

"Not here it's not."

"So?"

"Fine. Morality?"

"Subjective."

"Social consequences."

"You'll be king."

"On a galactic scale."

"Immaterial."

"Your father."

"Won't care."

_Yeah, right. He'll skin me alive if I do what you're suggesting. _"Reputation." Rito continued.

"King."

"A lecherous king," he scoffed.

"But a king," Momo countered

Every issue he brought up she shot down with the meticulous skill of an expert marksman, so he tried once more.

"Ethics?"

"Same as morality," she stated simply. "Besides, all the girls I'm suggesting for your harem are in love with you, so what do ethics have to do with it?"

And got shot down.

"Setting aside the one or two girls you've foolishly suggested, what about my personal feelings on the matter?"

"Soon to be washed away by the care and favors of many adoring, beautiful young women." She grinned up at him. "Why do you have to twist such a simple thing into so many knots?"

"Why do we have to have the same conversation over and over again?" Rito countered.

"I really wish we wouldn't," she said, smiling sweetly up at him.

He shook his head and rubbed his temple. "The answer is no."

She frowned and leaned against his arm. "Fuu... again?"

"Yes, Momo-chan, again."

"Okay," she sighed, rubbing her head against his arm before letting go of him. "I'll be going home now. Good luck with the shopping!" she said cheerfully.

Rito sighed as he waved after her. _Honestly... what goes on in that head of hers... trying to start a harem..._

o0o

The short-haired princess couldn't help but sigh as she walked home. Rito was stubbornly holding onto his limited view of love, clinging to notions that won't matter and refusing to acknowledge the only one that will- The King is the law.

Try and try as she might, she couldn't get him to change his stubborn views. But then, that was one of the things she loved about him. If he could be swayed so easily from his principles he would be no better than any of the other sex-crazy boys his age, and he wouldn't have been chosen by Ane-ue. Rito was special like that. Unique, even.

She held these things in her heart and pushed for the harem all the more because of them. Despite what Rito may think, It wasn't her intention at all to create a harem solely for the purpose of sex...although that may have something to do with it. All the girls in love with Rito would be heart broken if he chose one over the others. Isn't it better this way? That all the girls may share Rito's love and not be left out? So why can't he see that?

_Maybe it's because he can't be changed..._

"Hey, Momo-chan! Walking home?"

The Third Princess turned and glanced back. She stared at the person in silence for a moment, then smiled mischievously. _Or maybe..._

Haruna tilted her head curiously. "Nani?"

-END Ch.1-


End file.
